


i'll take that coffee if you'll take me on a date (and maybe someday you'll take my name)

by makemelovely



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, F/F, Fluff, brie "heart eyes" bella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Brie just wanted some coffee. She didn't want to be punched by a deceptively strong girl, but she isn't exactly complaining. Okay, so maybe she'll complain a little bit.





	i'll take that coffee if you'll take me on a date (and maybe someday you'll take my name)

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt you just punched me in the face while gesturing wildly to a friend, your friend can’t stop laughing and im too shocked to respond to your apologies.
> 
> okay so this isn't based on the actual people just the characters they've played in the wwe universe.

Brie likes to pride herself on her ability to handle pain. She once had her shoulder popped out of place (and subsequently back into place), and she didn’t cry once! Nikki had told her she was robot, easy grin not alluding to the tight grip on her twin sister’s fingers. She was really good at handling pain, but surprises were something totally different. Once, Nikki had thrown a surprise party for her twenty fifth birthday, and Brie had punched her sister’s boyfriend when he popped out from behind the couch. Nikki still laughed about it today.

 

Brie can handle pain when she knows it’s coming because then she has time to prepare for it. It’s a different story when there’s no risk. Like say when you’re waiting for the crosswalk to turn green so you can go across the street and grab a coffee.

 

There are two girls standing beside her, one of them gesturing emphatically while the other rolls her eyes and speaks kind of loudly. The girl gesturing is short, like really short. She’s wearing a crop top cut to the middle of her ribs (which Brie can clearly see, holy shit, is this girl the human version of a chihuahua?) which reveals the tan skin of her flat stomach. She’s got long wavy brown hair, weird converse shoes that go up her calves and up to her knees which have to be custom made, and tiny black shorts. Brie usually doesn’t ogle other girls, but she also hasn’t met a girl this pretty before, and she hasn’t even seen her face! 

 

The girl’s she’s talking to has straight long black hair and the palest skin Brie’s ever seen. Brie is kind of surprised that she’s even outside. She’s wearing an, erm,  _ heavy  _ makeup look that mostly consists of black and dark gray. She’s got a lip piercing, a silver one that glints in the sunlight, and she’s English. Brie can tell because she’s got a thick English accent.

 

“Spuffy is clearly the best ship of the show. They’ve got the whole enemies to lovers thing, and she trusts him with Dawn and her mother. Those are the two most important people of her life. I can’t believe you don’t love them. Everybody does.” The pale girl argued, arms crossed firmly over her chest.

 

“Everybody does except Sarah Michelle Gellar.” The brunette argues, and Brie thinks it’s a little crazy that her voice is kind of cute. It’s sweet, but also sturdy. Like you could depend on its tough loving, and still know it’s loving.

 

Brie suddenly realized what they were arguing about. Ships on that old television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Brie has never seen it. She went outside as a kid, and when she was a teenager she was super busy with school and soccer.

 

“Whatever.” The surly english girl muttered, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

 

“Tillow was obviously the best ship of the show. I mean, they were not only super fluffy and adorable, but they were great representation. They trusted each other, and they were in a serious committed relationship for a long time. They loved each other, and it was so beautiful and pure. Tara stuck with Willow through her addiction, and she supported her and encouraged her to get better.” The short girl argued, and Brie could see the black paint on her nails.

 

“Willow erased her memories!” The taller girl rebuked.

 

“Spike used her depression to sleep with her!” The tan girl snapped, her hand flinging backwards and smacking into Brie’s nose.

 

Brie sucked in a breath sharply, pain stinging from her nose. She gasped in a breath, and spots danced across her vision. She opened her eyes to an angel staring at her. It was the brunette, brown eyes wide and panicked. Her eyes were narrowed in concern, and she was chewing on her pink lower lip nervously. “I’m so sorry, oh my god, are you okay? Do you need, like, a ride to the hospital or something? Jesus, I am  _ so  _ sorry. I totally didn’t mean to hurt you, and christ, could you shut the fuck up Paige, it’s not funny!” The girl snapped, jerking her head up to glare at somebody behind Brie. The english girl was laughing, and Brie figured it’d be funny if it hadn’t of happened to her.

 

The brunette continued to apologize, while Brie finally managed to speak. “Surprises are a bitch.” She gasped out, straightening up and brushing her dark hair away from her face.

 

“Can I buy you, like, a coffee or something? As an apology of course.” She hastily added.

 

Brie nodded slowly. “Only if you tell me your name first.”

 

The girl smiled, and god it was so beautiful. “AJ. AJ Lee. And that jackass who is laughing and  _ won’t  _ be joining us is Paige.” AJ introduced herself, taking Brie’s hand.

 

“I’m Brie.” Brie smiled, and she delighted in the light blush that appeared on AJ’s face. “Brie Bella.”

 

Six months later, AJ finally convinced Brie to watch Buffy with her. “Tillow is totally cute, but I don’t know if they’re the greatest. I think Willow and Oz will always hold my heart, and the spot of number one ship. They were just so cute together, y’know?” Brie explained, hands clasped firmly with AJ’s.

 

AJ opened her mouth, her hands instinctively pulling away from Brie’s to gesture. Brie tightened her grip, and AJ’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “What?” AJ asked warily.

 

Brie smiled. “We’ve already had our meet cute, AJ. I don’t really want to repeat it.” She chuckled, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s pout. Her nose was definitely a good sacrifice for meeting the cutest girl she’s ever known.

 


End file.
